


(ART) Stretch out and wait

by Alcalina



Series: (ART) Obikin/Obidala [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Appreciate the effort at least, Art, F/M, Fanart, I must hide from my kids drawing these, NSFW, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcalina/pseuds/Alcalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Padme being nasty</p>
            </blockquote>





	(ART) Stretch out and wait

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099025) by [Alcalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcalina/pseuds/Alcalina). 



**Author's Note:**

> when you see these you know I've been struggling


End file.
